Solid
by CopperCoil
Summary: Ibushi misses Kenny's solid body. Could Tanahashi make the perfect surrogate lover? PWP M/M (M for sex stuff and language)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first try for an NJPW pairing and this couple just clicked for me. I didn't expect it. I hope I bring at least one person some sparkly joy. Smut warning!

Song lyrics on each page are from "Two Weeks" by FKA Twigs. What a sex-drenched song and it really inspired this pairing. - CC

_I know it hurts_

_You know - _

_I'd quench that thirst_

_You say you're lonely_

_I say you'll think about it_

_Cause you're the only_

_One who resonates that chaste, mouth open like... High_

Could Kota Ibushi be anymore blue? Lonely? Needy?

Life without Kenny was too dark. Too quiet. He missed Omega's curly blond locks and open, sweet smile that lit his eyes from within. He missed Kenny's solid body - muscle defined and hard but still soft enough to lean on, hold close, ride hard.

Ibushi loved how comfortable the Canadian's body felt during sex. Having six percent body fat was overrated. He understood Western men being obsessed with "thick" girls. It just "felt" nice. Kenny carried softness just around the waistline. Not fat, but a thickness that extremely lean guys didn't possess. He felt very durable and solid during sex; very unbreakable.

Ibushi realized he was gazing towards Hiroshi Tanahashi's similar build. Tana was always a very thick man for a guy of Japanese descent. He'd built muscle on that thickness and had a fantastic body; very solid like Omega.

In his own right, Ibushi was very strong and was closing in on the 200-pound mark (approximately 90 kg.) But Tanahashi still outweighed him by about 40 pounds and was very strong; not exactly able to rag-doll a guy like Kota but definitely throw him around a little bit.

When Kota snapped out of his hazy, sexy thoughts, Tanahashi was staring at him. He locked eyes with the veteran and couldn't seem to comfortably end the gaze. Hiroshi was no help. He seemed to like keeping the slightly younger man on edge. Tana simply leaned his head a bit to the left, still keeping steady eye contact with Ibushi as if he were reading his mind.

"Okay, What Tana?" Ibushi finally relented.

"What, what?" Hiroshi replied with a slight smile, his eyes glittering.

"Did you want something from me?" Kota asked, desperately wanting this situation to resolve itself.

"Did you want something from me?" Hiroshi repeated but in a very different tone; an accusatory edge in his voice; a bit of dominance creeping into his usually pleasant tone. He noticed that Ibushi looked legitimately confused. "You were staring at me," he explained to Kota. "Just sitting there on that step, kind of... taking everything in." He smirked and whether on purpose or just a coincidence flexed his pecs a bit. They quickly drew Kota's eyes. "Like that. Yes."

Ibushi flushed and looked away. "I wasn't staring at you. I was just lost in thought."

Tanahashi made his way over and sat beside the quiet man. "I can only imagine what kind of thoughts," he said nonchalantly, allowing his fingers to brush Ibushi's bare, toned thigh. Hiroshi leaned in close. "Or do you want to deny it?" he whispered just channeling enough warm air across Kota's earlobe to cause the man shivers. "You miss your love," Tana continued. "I cannot fill all those voids." He leaned against Ibushi, pressing his large pecs against the other man's muscular arm; he allowed his tongue to barely touch Ibushi's ear. It wasn't wet or sloppy; it was like soft velvet and Ibushi let out a ragged breath. Tana, even softer now, "I can fill some of those voids..." Kota was breathing rapidly. "And fill them well," Hiroshi added. That last statement set Kota on fire. He was so damn desperate for companionship; for passion; for satisfaction.

Voices nearby made Ibushi nearly jump up. Tana slid away smoothly, putting a respectable distance between them. He seemed very unconcerned. Other wrestlers came into the staging area.

Tanahashi rose and greeted some of the others. "Come and see me," He said in a low voice to Kota before walking towards the locker room area. He turned back, mouthing the word, "Tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

_Feel your body closing, I can rip it open_

_Suck me up, I'm healing for the shit you're dealing_

_Smoke on your skin to get those pretty eyes rolling_

_My thighs are apart for when you're ready to breathe in_

_Suck me up, I'm healing with all the shit you're dealing_

_Motherfucker, get your mouth open, you know you're mine_

"I knew you'd come, Ibushi." Hiroshi stood facing the younger man and stepped aside to allow him to enter the hotel room. "You're so lonely." He moved up behind Kota and massaged his thick, tense shoulders. Tana pressed his strong chest against Ibushi's back

and gently kissed the nape of his neck, just below his choppy, stylish haircut. The contact was skin on skin and Ibushi's reaction was immediate. His breath became audible; his chest rising and falling as he shook inside and out. Tanahashi continued the kisses from behind, careful, not to be too intrusive. His lips played across Ibushi's smooth skin, planting soft open-lipped kisses strategically while his hands ran down Kota's torso; his fingers played with the waistband on the lean man's skinny-style jeans.

Tana tried to turn Ibushi to face him but felt the resistance. He didn't push but returned to Kota's neck, kisses and tiny brushes with his tongue. He got close to the ear. "You don't have to feel guilty for liking this. I'm sure your relationship will be strong. This is just something we need." Tana had his own love, of the female variety, at home. But on the road, boys often find other company.

Slowly, Ibushi turned to face his friend and coworker and not to mention, idol. He decided not to let shyness get the better of him and leaned in first. Tana seemed a little surprised but gladly accepted Kota's soft lips. It was one of those wonderful kisses when a person knows how you like to move, the pace you enjoy, likes the same amount of tongue. In the case of both guys, they liked tilting their heads and pulling their lips apart and then having them meet again gently; they liked just swipes of tongue in sexy slow motion. The kisses continued the same but with more intensity; more hunger. This moment seemed like a prelude to something possibly amazing.

The two finally separated and rested their foreheads together. They were quiet aside from very low nervous chuckles. Tana pulled away, looking flushed; even a little dazed. "That was much nicer than I expected." He was smiling and his eyes, a bit glassy. "I'm impressed," he admitted.

"Yeah?" Ibushi felt a rush of adrenaline. He had been a bit afraid of the veteran if he were honest about it. But Tana seemed a little less intimidating after getting his brain spun with a good kiss. Ibushi leaned in again, putting is hands into Tanahashi's signature mane allowing his thumbs to rest lightly on Tana's temples and kissed him again; harder, with urgency and need. He pressed their bodies close and felt Hiroshi's palms against the back of his head and neck - pulling Kota in; kissing him back with the same pent up need.

Ibushi felt the slight power shift as the bigger man allowed his arms to surround Kota and then go for the distressed designer tee. Ibushi allowed Tana to slip it over his head and toss it aside. Curious hands moved all over Kota's body; his bare flesh being lightly raked and then smoothed. He moaned into the kiss and ran his hands under the hem of Tana's soft expensive cotton t-shirt. God, he loved how thick Tanahashi's muscled torso felt; so solid; just like he loved it. He forgot about his ego and allowed Tana to start taking control. They parted for a moment and this time, there was no nervous laughter, just jagged breathing and an invisible intensity. Ibushi stared at Tanahashi's full, tasty lips but could feel the bigger man's gaze boring into him. He slowly looked up to meets Tana's probing stare. "So, we're really gonna do this," Kota said softly.

Hiroshi's fingertips were slipping just inside the front of Ibushi's jeans; touching his hot skin.

"Oh yes," Tanahashi told him. "We are definitely going to do this." He pulled Kota forward by his belt loops and went in for another deep, full kiss.

Moments or was it hours? or days? Kota had no sense of time but he was completely nude along with Tanahashi in a pleasantly dim room on soft white sheets. Their bodies were pressed together and both had stiff cocks that bumped gently as they made out.

Hiroshi was mostly on top of Ibushi and despite them unraveling into this messy, lusty pile, the kisses were still sensual. Still just tasting one another's mouths; still delicious; still needy. "I want you very badly," Tana breathed against Kota's mouth. In return, he got a throaty moan from the younger man.

Ibushi knew he'd let the vet take over, undress them both, push him to the bed. It's what he really wanted. He was very relaxed being the more submissive partner. He was soft in many ways. He looked much younger than his age though he was really just a few years younger than Tana. And he felt younger. His body held up year after year. He seemed like a twenty-something guy just finding his way. But he already knew his way. He was wise and had a firm grip on his future. He knew what he wanted. He didn't need to try every flavor; he already had. And he liked this flavor - a big guy, thick with muscle, mature, not afraid to take charge, that knew how to fuck him. Tana fit that bill quite well so far.

Without anymore words, Hiroshi moved down Kota's taunt body. Ibushi was perfection. Sculpted torso, lean muscle that hugged his frame tightly, nice athletic thighs with enough power in them to choke a man out. But Tana had no reservations about slipping between those thighs and nudging them apart. Ibushi only moaned softly and complied, letting the big man spread his legs wide.

Ibushi already knew that Tanahashi was going to give amazing head. He knew by the kisses, the touches, the way Tana moved. And it was fucking amazing. Right away, Kota made something more like a whine than a moan. He just couldn't keep it inside himself. Tana's mouth was heaven. He took Ibushi all the way in, over and over. The man was not new to the art of swallowing a cock.

Hiroshi wanted Kota edged like a caged tiger; right at the breaking point; so ready to let go. He enjoyed fucking a tight, good-looking man but he wanted that guy to be into it and want it as much. Some guys liked to get "forced" although it was just part of their kink but he rather enjoyed a bright clear sign saying "Fuck me." He'd hoped Ibushi would give that sign. He assumed he'd top Ibushi just by the way he'd seen Omega act with him but one could never really be sure just from observation on the surface. Now that Tana was well into the layers of Ibushi, he was certain that one, Kota wanted to be fucked and two, he'd give him a very clear sign to definitely, yes, absolutely fuck him.

Ibushi was now completely into this unexpected coupling. His hands were all in Tana's hair, he was breathing loudly and rolling his hips; pumping into Tana's mouth as much as the experienced new lover would allow. He wanted to come; fuck, needed to come. Kota didn't feel teased but he knew Hiroshi was controlling the pace. He'd feel the pressure of the bigger man's palms on his thighs when his bucking hips got too fast for Tana's liking and he'd calm down and just enjoy being sucked so deliciously.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'd put you first, just close your eyes and dream about it_

_I'll quench your thirst, just get so high and stop your doubting_

_Flying like a stream of thunder, only way to do each other_

_Higher than a motherfucker, dreaming of it, it's my lovin'_

_Pull out the insides and give me two weeks, you won't recognize him_

_Mouth open, you're high_

"Tell me how much you want me," Tana breathed against Ibushi's ear. He was spooned against the man, behind him. He'd just given Kota some of the most satisfying oral on the planet and was still stroking him with his hand. He had Kota falling the fuck apart. "Tell me," he pressed.

Swallowing hard to hydrate his throat, dry from uncontrollable heavy breathing, Ibushi practically begged Tana to penetrate him. He felt Hiroshi slip away for a moment and he was right back on Kota; pressed against him. He worked the cap on a bottle of lube and drenched his fingers.

It was so easy; Tana slipped a finger inside the warm sanctuary of Ibushi's tight body. He played gingerly, adding a finger as he stroked gently in and out. Kota had become quiet - that wonderful kind of quiet when something feels so overwhelmingly good, one can't form sounds. Hiroshi made his own cock slick with lube from tip to base and quickly but gracefully slipped his fingers out and slipped his head in just slightly. He liked this spoon type position to start. He could still see Ibushi's face and could reach his cock. He wanted his partners to be relaxed and involved before putting them face-down and really drilling them. He liked knowing that he could go as hard as he wanted and his partner would be completely wanting it just the same.

Hiroshi inched forward. Kota trembled and his breath was uneven, shaking, shallow. "Oh yeah," he managed in a whisper as Tana filled him. "Yeah," he repeated quietly as he pressed himself harder into Tana's thickness. With extreme effort, Tanahashi managed through that soft talking without losing it. Kota was just what Tana was into in bed; submissive but enthusiastic, passionate, his pleasure was obvious in the way his body pulsed and his soft whispers of satisfaction were just what Hiroshi enjoyed. He didn't need screaming abandon from his lover but that was certainly acceptable but he knew Kota wasn't going to scream - he was going to melt.

Tanahashi made the transition from spooning to taking Ibushi from behind shortly after penetrating him. Kota was all in and wanted this. His desires were very clear.

Hiroshi eased them both off of their sides and

had Ibushi face down. He'd managed to not lose his physical connection to the younger man as they'd moved and he begun thrusting immediately. He used his own powerful legs to push Ibushi's apart. His palms were flat on Kota's firm cheeks and he spread them; because he liked having room to move and because he just liked having his partner so open, so vulnerable, so usable.

The sensation for Ibushi was mind-blowing. Tanahashi had teased that he had a big cock. It wasn't a tease. He had a big cock. He'd started slowly and gave Kota that nice size in increments but he was giving it to Kota in earnest now; going for it. Ibushi relished it. It was something he'd needed so badly. He needed to just be taken. He moaned softly with every hard bump against that perfect spot; Tana had definitely found that. He loved that the bigger man had situated himself so that he was now holding Ibushi's arms against the mattress; showing just enough dominance to add excitement. He liked that gentle Hiroshi had gone from polite to saying more forceful and even dirty things right into Kota's ear.

"You like the way I fuck you," Tana didn't ask. He just made the statement. Ibushi's moans were certain agreement. He enjoyed holding Kota down while really letting himself go. He was taking Ibushi as he pleased now; hard thrusts that plunged deep and made little grunts escape Ibushi's lips. "I'm going to come inside you," He again just announced and didn't ask. He grabbed a fistful of Kota's shiny, soft hair and pulled it roughly as he neared his orgasm. Tana pumped like mad and finally, began to jerk as he emptied his seed into his partner. He gracefully moved to the side, rolling Ibushi onto his side so they were once again in a spooning position. Tana pumped Kota's swollen cock and kept the grip on his hair. He was in Ibushi's ear, dominant and demanding. "Come for me, Kota. I know you want to please me."

For the first time in their interlude, Kota became loud. He whined and his moans weren't as soft anymore but full of desperation. Tana had been an excellent lover and really got to him when demanded that Kota "come for him." Kota responded well to that kind of dominance. Tana pulled on his hair, "Show me how much you like me," Hiroshi taunted.

Ibushi's lungs began to spasm as his breath came out in labored huffs. He whined again and his cock began to jerk in Tanahashi's hand; his cum poured forth coating Hiroshi's fingers and dripping to the sheets. It was an impressive orgasm.

For awhile, the two lay in a heap with various wetness soaking them - sweat, sperm, saliva. They were spent.

After cleaning up, finding items of clothing, dressing, a few hugs, the two said goodnight. Tanahashi pulled Ibushi close for one more kiss; soft and light. "I'll see you," he said.

Kota smiled. "We're definitely getting together again, okay?" He really wanted that sensation on a somewhat regular basis.

"Definitely," Hiroshi agreed. He wanted to keep this nice physical relationship alive too. He shut the door quietly. "Definitely," he repeated, smiling.


End file.
